Ramen
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: ¿Qué diablos les sucedía? ¿Cómo podían estar tratando de matarse horas antes, y ahora actuando como una pareja? Aunque una muy rara... Pero eso era normal entre ellos. SasuNaru


—¡Ah, si serás, Naruto! —exclamó la comandante de la división médica de Konoha, mientras golpeaba con un libro sobre anatomía, la cabeza cubierta por una mata de cabellos rubios alborotados y parados. El shinobi se quejó de dolor varias veces, mientras se sobaba los chichones haciendo un puchero.

—¡Oh, vamos, Sakura-chan! —exclamó lastimero, como siempre, escandaloso y expresivo —No es para tanto... —la mujer de cabellos color flor de cerezo cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, una vena palpitante apareció en su frente, aspiró, y guardando el libro en una bolsa le soltó un puñetazo al pobre Uzumaki.

—¿¡Qué no es para tanto?! —gritó consternada —¡Pero mira esas heridas, Naruto! ¡Ay! ¿Cuándo aprenderás? Se supone que eres el Hokage y das esos ejemplos de ser tan inmaduro e infantil...

En efecto, la larga chaqueta blanca de cuello alto, con fuego rojo en los bordes, y la inscripción "Hokage" ondeaba al viento tras la espalda de Naruto, en esa tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba lentamente tras los rostros de los anteriores Hokages, y el cielo parecía agua colorida de tonos dorados, naranjas, rojos y rosas salpicada sobre el firmamento. El rubio de ojos azules caminaba cojeando, con la ropa rota y sucia, con mallugaduras por todo el cuerpo, cortadas y quemadas severas, un brazo enyesado, y una pierna cojeando, sosteniéndose ligeramente en Sakura, y al otro lado de ella, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke. Habían estado peleando. Se podría decir que en serio, y habían acabado así. Los resultados pudieran haber sido peores, de no ser porque cierta pelirrosa, la única, capaz de evitar semejante desastre, había intervenido, y en medio, les había dado un puñetazo letal a los dos, por lo que ambas mejillas estabas rojas en carne viva. Los envolvía el perfume del sudor y la sangre seca. Pero no pasaría nada grave, con el magnífico ninjutsu médico que les había proporcionado.

—¡¿Por qué a él no le dices nada?! —pronunció con rencorosa énfasis en "él", mientras señalaba con el índice de la mano izquierda, al hombre de cabellos negros como el carbón y ojos obsidiana. En su piel pálida y blanquecina resaltaban manchas hinchadas, verduscas y violetas. Tenía la mitad de las costillas y una pierna rota. Un corte le atravesaba el pecho, que había roto las ropas y las manchaba de sangre. La única respuesta que obtuvo Naruto de su rival, fue un orgulloso bufido, para continuar solemne, frío y en silencio.

—¡Eso no te importa! —contestó la mujer soltándole un zape a Naruto. Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa fugaz se posó en su rostro, para desaparecer al instante.

—Hmm... No es justo... —fue su última protesta, que sonó bajito, apenas un murmuro.

—¿Dijiste algo...?

—¡N-no! Para nada, Sakura-chan... —dijo, suspirando de alivio al ver que ella sonreía y seguía ayudando a ambos a apoyarse sin soltarle otro golpe.

—¿No tienen hambre? —preguntó la kunoichi, como si nunca hubiera estado molesta. Los miró a ambos, y una sonrisa nostálgica se le escapó de los labios. Mientras Naruto hacía pucheros, Sasuke se mantenía adusto, callado, y a ella, parecía como si el amor por ambos se le desbordara por los ojos turquesa. Era hermoso, tenerlos a los dos juntos, peleando como cuando eran tan sólo unos niños; aunque ahora sus peleas causaran cráteres inmensos en los campos de entrenamiento, sin usar el mangekyou sharingan ni el poder del Kyuubi. -Les invitaré algo de comer.

—¡Sí! ¡Comida gratis! ¡Llévanos al Ichiraku! -Zaz. Recibió otro golpe sobre la dorada cabellera.

—¡Lo que deberías decir es: "Oh, no te molestes, Sakura-chan, vamos a comer, pero yo pago", idiota! ¡Qué poco caballeroso eres! ¡Díselo, Sasuke-kun!

-Gracias por pagar, Sakura —se limitó a contestar el aludido con expresión impasible. Sakura, echaba chispas de ira, y un tick en su ojos izquierdo se hizo notar. Naruto tragó duro, cuando la cabeza de la mujer se volteó cual espectro de película de terror, para atacarlo a él y desquitarse por lo insensible que había sido el pelinegro.

—Vamos a Ichiraku ya... -chilló sobándose de nuevo, decaído.

—Casi no me gusta el ramen, dobe...

—¿Y a mí qué me importa, teme? —Sakura suspiró fastidiaba. Toda la alegría por estar los tres juntos se esfumó por lo fastidiosos que eran. Golpeó la frente de ambos con un dedo.

—Ya que yo voy a pagar, decidiré qué comeremos. —El sexto Hokage la miró con ojos de cachorro moribundo, implorando que lo llevaran a donde quería.

—Iremos al Ichiraku, de todos modos Naruto es el Hokage, ¿no?

—Por favor, el usuratonkachi no puede ni entender lo que dice un documento, ¿quién crees que se encarga de la administración del país? —miró al Héroe de Konoha, que parecía estar en las nubes. Sakura suspiró.

—Tienes razón... Pero... Ya vez cómo se pone si no es ramen la comida

—Tsk... —y hasta entonces reaccionó.

—¿¡Qué estabas insinuando con eso de que no hago mi trabajo solo, eh, teme?!

—Nada que no sepan todos, que eres un idiota, dobe.

—¡Sasuke, eres un...! —estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo com la mano derecha, cuando un dolor agudo le recorrió el brazo de un tirón, como si se lo estiraran con una máquina de tortura medieval.

—¡Idiota! ¿Acaso has olvidado que tienes ese brazo enyesado?

—No Sakura-chan -recitó como si fuera algo que tendría que haber aprendido en la academia.

—Hmp -fue el sonido triunfal y orgulloso del Uchiha.

En lo que caminaban por las calles, en el centro de la alfea, entre el bullicio de los pueblerinos y sus negocios, el cielo se había oscurecido, y las estrellas, se repartían resplandecientes sobre el negro firmamento. Pudieron divisar las luces del puesto de ramen. Hace un año ya, el viejo dueño del lugar había fallecido. A Naruto, esto lo había entristecido muchísimo. Aquél viejo, había sido siempre amable con él, incluso cuando la demás gente aún no lo era. Recordaba perfecto la primera vez que había comido con Iruka-sensei. Ahora, su hija lo atendía, y había jurado que el ramen siempre sabría igual, y había cumplido.

—¡Oh, Hokage-sama! ¡Como siempre es un gusto verlo! -exclamó la castaña de ojos negros -¿Qué les sirvo?

—¡Un tazón de carne de cerdo con carne extra!

—Lo mismo sin el extra, por favor -dijo la pelirrosa.

—Uno sencillo...

—La carne extra, va por cuenta de la casa, Hokage-sama —dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños que cocinaba los fideos en aquél instante. Los ojos zafiro de Naruto brillaban cual niño esperando sus regalos de navidad, la boca se le hacía agua, y miraba fijamente el caldo hervir en la olla.

—Aquí tienes —dijo sonriendo, mientras ponía el tazón humeante sobre la mesa.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —exclamó rebosante de emoción, separando los palillos con la mano izquierda. Sasuke apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, con el codo del brazo sobre la besa, y observó como el Héroe de Konoha veía el tazón como si se tratara de un dios, entonces se le escapó una risa imperceptible de ternura. Pero de repente su expresión se transformó en sufrimiento, mientras alzaba la mano derecha enyesada. —... Tengo la mano rota... —exclamó con profunda desesperación, hasta que se le ocurrió algo mejor y su cara se tornó maliciosa, era tan expresivo, siempre ponía tantas caras raras... —Sakura-chaaaan~ —dijo meloso.

—Ni lo sueñes... —murmuró amenazante la mujer, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ay... —se quejó el pobre, y Sasuke soltó un suspiro de fastidio, mientras esbozaba una mueca. Enredo sus palillos en el ramen de Naruto, con velocidad ninja y los metió en la boca del otro, inflando sus mejillas rayadas. Éste se atragantó y tosió.

—¿¡Pero qué te sucede, teme!? —dijo escupiendo lo que no había alcanzado a tragar.

—¿Quieres ramen o no...? —contestó desinteresado con indiferencia.

—P-pues sí... ¡Pero no quiero que me lo des tú con los palillos! ¡Qué asco!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Prefieres que te lo de en la boca con un beso? —Sakura golpeó su rostro con la palma de su mano y desvió la mirada, sintiendo pena ajena y en su carne propia por venir con ellos. ¿Qué diablos les sucedía? ¿Cómo podían estar tratando de matarse horas antes, y ahora actuando como una pareja? Aunque una muy rara... Pero eso era normal entre ellos.

—¿¡P-pero qué r-rayos es l-lo q-que d-dices, teme?! —dijo escandaloso y rojo hasta las orejas, tartamudeando nervioso

—¿Huh? Esto... —pronunció seductor, sonriendo de lado con arrogancia, mientras tomaba la barbilla del jinchuriki, acercando sus rostros hasta que sus respiraciones chocaran. La del Uchiha era pareja y silenciosa, calmada, sin embargo la del Uzumaki era estruendosa y entrecortada por los nervios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna, y ligeramente menos sonrojado, cerró los ojos por inercia, cuando sintió su nariz chocar con la contraria, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que el de cabellos color carbón podía escucharlo. Entonces Sasuke se separó, burlón, con orgullo por ganar aquella batalla en sus ojos obsidiana. Naruto lo miró con profundo rencor, haciendo pucheros y decaído le dijo:

—Haz lo que quieras... —entonces él no fue brusco, tomó los palillos y con parsimonia le dio de comer, bocado por bocado, mirándolo impasible, y el otro con las mejillas sonrojadas lo miraba a los ojos al comer, y Sakura, sentía que no podían ser más ridículos...


End file.
